Moment in the Firing Range
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: While Jack Savage and Skye were at the ZPD firing range, they were joined by Emperor Spleriia Splero's son Crown Prince Kyan Kalir, who had just arrived at the very place with a new weapon that he achieved from the colonial modernization of the Splenish colony in Zootopia. What would go possibly wrong with these trio practicing their hot shots in the range? We'll find out, then.


While alone in the spacious firing range of the ZPD Headquarters, Jack was refining his shots with his own sidearm. As he was busy in making tight shots on the paper target that he set up in the range, Jack started to get the hang of it.

'Just a few more shots and that'll do the very trick, then.'

As the male rabbit raised his .45 ACP M1911 pistol to fire some extra shots, a few footsteps makes his ears twitch. He turned his head to the left and saw Skye watching him while wearing safety goggles and ear plugs.

'Oh. Heya, Skye.'

'Hey there, Jack. Getting the hang of firing some shots out there?'

'Yeah. I'm getting the hang of it alright. I just happened to hit a few moving poppers.'

'Ah. Impressive.'

'Thanks. What about you, Skye?'

'Hmm?'

Jack returned on aiming his sights on the target range.

'Are you going to practice shooting today as well?'

'Yeah. I could use some time to practice my shots too, Jack.'

The rabbit chuckled as he fired a few more shots on moving metal poppers, cans and glass panels. As he tried to reload with a new fresh magazine, a male canine approached Skye from behind.

'Greetings, guys.'

Both Skye and Jack looked at the canine. Immediately, they recognized him.

'Oh. Heya, Kalir.'

'How's it going, wolfy one?'

Kalir chuckled.

'I'm doing fine. Thanks.'

Jack noticed a large gun case that was Kalir was carrying on his back.

'What are you carrying in that thing?'

'Oh, this? Just my new rifle that I brought after my father gave me some funds for it a while back.'

'What could that be?'

Kalir placed the gun case on the nearby table.

'A new M4A1. A carbine chambered with 5.56 NATO.'

Skye whistles to the intriguing sentence as the Keranian canine removed the carbine from the case.

'Wait. I thought you were still firing that very ancient rifle that you always been using in the shooting range.'

'Ah. You mean the Hanyang 88 rifle, Skye? Spleriia informed me that it's time for a new firearm modernization for all Splenish imperial and colonial armed forces.'

Jack places a new magazine on the handgun he was holding.

'You mean that your father issued something for a weaponry change?'

'Exactly.'

Kalir dons his safety goggles, plugged his ears with ear plugs and chambers his new modern carbine with a magazine full of 5.56 NATO cartridges.

'I just going to hit those metal poppers from that tattered car body over there.'

He then aimed down his sights and fired away his first shots. Even though both of them were wearing ear plugs, both Skye and Jack covered their ears a bit as their ear plugs were not enough to muffle out the very loud shots fired from Kalir's M4A1 carbine.

'Wow. What a kick there.'

'I could have agreed more, Jack. That thing is really insane.'

The canine continued on firing a few extra shots before he lowered down his gun, crouched down and took a breath for a moment.

'Phew! Now this was far more powerful than I ever expected.'

'Hey. Are you sure that would be your first time in firing that M4, Kalir?'

'Of course, Jack. This would be the first modern firearm that the Splenish Empire ever adapted out of the rusty firearms from the period of the monarchy's founding.'

'Ah. I see.'

Kalir continued on expending the remaining rounds of ammunition that he had on the carbine while the rabbit and the arctic vixen watched on. After discharging all of the bullets that he had, the male canine sighed in relief and he removed the magazine from the gun before chuckling in triumph.

'Now that's what I called hardware!'

Jack scoffed.

'Seriously, dude?'

'What more could I say, Jack?'

'Nah. Nothing.'

Jack chambered his own pistol and he began firing his practice shots on the range again. Both Skye and Kalir watched him shoot as he struck the same targets that were in the firing range.

...

It's been a few hours and the trio were still firing endlessly in the shooting range of the ZPD Headquarters. The floor where they're at was now full of spent pistol and carbine cartridge casings and empty ammunition boxes. Both Jack and Skye were firing their designated .45 ACP pistols while Kalir continued on practice firing with his 5.56 NATO carbine. Most of the targets in the range were now pelted with bullet holes.

'Hey, Jack. Are you and Skye running low on lead there?'

'Nope! Not quite so.'

'Ha! What about you, Mr. Wolfy?'

Kalir laughed at Skye.

'I'm still fresh here.'

'Fresh, eh? You better freshen up your boastfulness there, then.'

'Not on my watch, vixen.'

The male rabbit chuckled to the exchange of words with the two.

'Oh boy. There goes the talking rivalry, you two.'

Just as the three was about to finish their firing sessions, Chief Bogo appeared.

'Officers Savage, Winter and Kerano. I never knew that all of you three were in the firing range all the time.'

'We're been here for a long while, Chief. What's the skinny, by the way?'

'Nothing. Clawhauser, Nick and Judy reported to me that there were shots emanating from the shooting range. Turns out that the three of you were all here.'

'Ah. I see.'

As Kalir fired his last bullet, Jack and Skye finally finished their last shots as well. Their long firing range session was now over.

'There we go. Finished.'

Bogo then noticed the scattered bullet casings on the concrete floor of the firing range.

'What the? How many rounds of ammunition that you three expended in here?'

'About 600 to 800 rounds of ammunition, Chief. Both pistol and carbine.'

'Whoa there! You better conserve those rounds, Officer Kalir. The ZPD will be in a hard time to replenish those in the armory!'

Kalir chuckled as he stood up.

'Don't worry, Chief. My father will deliver some extra loads of ammunition later. I already reminded him about this while I'm doing this with Jack and Skye.'

'Oh. Good.'

As Jack and Skye stood up and lowered their firearms down, Kalir hid the M4 away in his gun case before facing at the two.

'You guys wanted to join me in Mark Alex's cafe? I got dibs for some rum and vodka.'

Both the rabbit and vixen chuckled. Even Bogo wanted to join in with them too.

'Sure thing.'

'Count me in.'

'So did I. I wanted to have a drink there anyway.'

Kalir chuckled.

'Alrighty, then. Let's get there and have a drink for the day. I got those covered.'


End file.
